In The Beginning, I Never Thought It Would Be You
by SereneCalamity
Summary: At seven years old, Letty was just the girl next door. Over ten years later, she was the girl he was spending every Saturday night with. Dotty. OneShot.


_Not too sure where this was headed, but I hope you guys like it! The title came from a line in a Jason Durelo song, _The Other Side.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Dominic Toretto had known Leticia Ortiz since he was eight, and she was seven. She had moved in to the house next door to him, and he and Vince Martin, his bestfriend, had been playing with his football in the backyard as they were taking things into their house.

"Wish it was a boy moving in next door," Dom had muttered as he threw the ball to Vince. Vince had caught it and nodded his agreement. They had continued throwing it back and forth for a good ten minutes before Dom threw it a little too hard and it had sailed over the fence, dividing their house from the next door neighbours. The girl in white shorts and a plain black tee shirt had picked it up, holding it between both hands. "Just roll it under the fence," Dom called over to her, the condescension clear in his voice. Her upper lip had curled upward in a sneer as she glared over the fence at the two boys. She had then thrown it back at them so hard, it had sailed over their heads and broken the kitchen window.

From that day on, Dom and Vince had never held her gender against her.

When she was ten, a few boys teased her about her dad. Her dad was a well known drunk, and occasional wife beater. Letty came to school with a black eye, and one of the class bullies said that she obviously hadn't made her bed the right way. Letty had leapt at him, knocking him to the ground in the middle of the hallway, her fists flying. Dom had seen her from his end of the hallway and run down, pushing through the crowds of people and pulling the little girl of the boy. She barely had a scratch on her—apart from the original black eye. The other boy, however, had blood spurting from his nose and lip. His shirt was ripped and there were scratches on his arms.

"Que ignorantes bastardo!" Letty screamed as Dom pulled her away. He couldn't help but admire the way she had defended herself. Most girls her age would get upset and cry, or whine to a teacher. But not Letty.

When Letty was thirteen and Dom was fourteen, they were left alone in the house. Not for the first time, but something about this time felt different. Letty was only wearing a singlet and mini shorts, and Dom had begun noticing that she was actually a girl, and not a guy. He had started noticing girls a few months ago, and was already getting attention from the opposite sex.

"Letty," Dom began, feeling nervous around the Latina for the first time. "Have you ever kissed someone?" Her head snapped up so fast he was surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"No!" She growled.

"Neither..." he went back to watching TV, still feeling uncomfortable. After a few moments, he could feel her moving nervously beside him. She was quiet for a minute longer.

"Why?"

"Well, I just thought that we should practice. You know, before we actually have a girlfriend or boyfriend," he stated. And so happened their first kiss. It was awkward, and nervous, and they both went bright red. Then they tried it again, this time experimenting with their tongues. On the third try, they managed to figure out each others pace and it began feeling good.

The next time they would touch like that, it would be nearly four years later.

* * *

"Dom...Dom!" Letty's voice could be heard throughout the house. "One of your whores left her underwear in our bathroom!" She threw open his door and noticed the red head blinking blearily in the bed next to him. "Oh," the smile on her face was sickly sweet. "Didn't realize _it_ was still here." She flung the purple and black panties across the room and they fell on the bed. The red head picked them up and frowned.

"These aren't mine," she mumbled out, her voice thick with sleep.

"Aw, really?" Letty faked confusion. "Well, they weren't in the bathroom last night, and they're not mine or Mia's." The red head frowned and spun in the bed to face Dom, who was shooting a glare over her head at Letty. Letty blew a kiss in his direction as the red head began shouting, and pulled the door shut. She made her way downstairs, turning on the jug and beginning a cup of coffee. A few minutes later, the red head was thundering down the stairs and storming out the door. Dom followed a few minutes later, only wearing a pair of boxer briefs.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes, Let," he growled as he came into the kitchen. Letty glanced around and then quickly averted her gaze when she realized he was barely clothed.

"What—she took your clothes or something?" She asked as she poured the water into her mug.

"My house, I can wear what I want," he stated, reaching past her to get himself a mug from the cupboard. Letty tried to remain motionless as his torso pressed against hers. He pulled away from her and Letty licked her lips quickly, hoping that the flush that had risen on her cheeks wasn't noticeable. Behind her, Dom couldn't help but grin as he took in her stiff posture. He dropped his eyes to his mug and the pot of coffee, trying to appear nonchalant as he breached the new topic. "You got plans tonight?"

"Not that I know of," Letty shrugged as she sat down at the breakfast table, lifting her legs and laying them across the chair next to her. Dom glanced down at her long, bare legs before quickly looking back at his coffee.

"We should go catch a movie," he told her. Letty shrugged again.

"Yeah, sweet as. I think there's that new Thor movie on," she grinned. "I'm all for watching Chris Hemsworth for a few hours." Dom rolled his eyes as he leaned against the bench and drank from his cup.

"So you're into those pretty blonde boys now, are ya?" He teased. Letty raised an eyebrow.

"I'm into any guy who's body makes me want to orgasm the minute I see it," she joked. Her eyes flickered down quickly to his chest and Dom's eyes flashed. Letty quickly looked away and an awkward silence fell between the two. She cleared her throat loudly and put her cup on the table and stood up. "Okay, so I'll invite Vince? He liked those movies." Dom locked his jaw nervously.

"I think he's got a date, it'll just be us, yeah?" Letty nodded slowly.

"Aight, see you tonight."

* * *

"Okay, that _look _on your face?" Dom laughed as they walked out of the movie theatre. "_That _has to be the most girliest look I've ever seen you make!" Letty couldn't help but laugh along.

"He's good looking, okay? You're just jealous I don't make that face at you!" Dom just shrugged at her, rolling his eyes as they made their way back to his car. Letty slid into the passenger side of the car and waited for Dom to join her. He turned his car on, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you, uh, wanna go grab something to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah, sweet as," Letty grinned. "You're paying."

"Uh, no," Dom shot back. "I've seen how much you eat. Unless this is an _actual _date—you can pay for your own dinner!"

"Oh man, this is why you're never gonna get me out on a date," Letty shook her head. Dom rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. I got your first kiss, I'm pretty sure I can do something as simple as get you on a date," he replied with a smirk. Letty's eyes narrowed slightly, although she kept them straight ahead. It was the first time that they had ever mentioned their awkward run in nearly four years ago. They were quiet all the way to the fast food joint at the corner of the street. They both placed their order, the pretty blonde behind the counter shooting Dom flirty looks. Letty rolled her eyes and went to grab her wallet. "Don't worry about it," Dom muttered, handing over his card. Letty shot him a grin before turning around and finding a spare table at the back of the joint. Dom stayed up at the counter, undoubtedly flirting with the girl, before finally coming over to the table with their food.

"Ya get her number?" Letty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't ask," Dom smirked. "But I did get free chips." She rolled her eyes as she took a long drink from the cup closest to her. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Yours, mine, eh," Letty shrugged an shoulder. Dom couldn't help but grin as she took a huge bite from the greasy burger in front of her. "What?" She asked through a mouthful of bun and burger.

"You know, if you were a little more ladylike, you might actually have a date on this Saturday night," he stated.

"Oh yeah? And so why are you free?" She shot back as she followed her mouthful and shoved chips into her mouth.

"Because I choose to be," he smirked.

"And you want to spend it with me? I'm touched."

"You should be," Dom grinned at her, before snatching the chip carton from her hand and finishing them off.

* * *

It became a habit. Friday nights were always reserved for racing and parties, and then somehow, Dom and Letty fell into the routine of going out. Usually it was movies and then dinner, but sometimes they would go bowling, once they attempted mini-golf. Letty was terrible, and ended up throwing her golf club at a pretty girl nearby who had been making eyes at Dom all night. He had laughed so hard he could barely stand—much less drag her out of there before she got them kicked out. Questions were beginning to rise back at the Toretto household, but any mention of their 'date' nights just earned glares. While Dom played it off when the boys asked him what was going on between them and their favourite Latina, he was just as clueless as they were. He knew for a fact that he had stopped sleeping with other girls after their second Saturday together, which pretty much meant from his side of things, that him and Letty were 'dating'. But he had never confirmed that with her, not wanting to scare her off. After almost two months, though, he needed to know what was going on.

"Uh...You planning on killing me or some shit, man?" Letty raised an eyebrow as they pulled up in the car park of a an empty warehouse on the way to the movies. Dom turned off the engine, not replying for a long moment. Letty narrowed her eyes and turned in her seat to face the muscular man next to her. "Dom?"

"What're we doing, Let?" He asked abruptly. Letty frowned.

"What you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Dom replied. "We've been doing this _thing _every Saturday night. I haven't slept with anyone in nearly two months. With any other girl, this would be dating. But with you, I have no idea what the fuck it is." Letty licked her lips and looked back out the window. "Coz if we're not together, or whatever, I seriously need to get laid." She let out a laugh at that.

"Oh yeah? So what you're saying is that if I don't put out, you're gonna find someone who will?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. I'm saying if we're not both on the same page, we need to get it sorted now," he replied. Letty crossed her arms over her chest. Dom sighed. "Fuck, I'm no good at these talks, Let." She smirked.

"You know what would have saved all this bullshit talk?" She asked him.

"What?"

"If you'd just kissed me," she grinned. Dom rolled his eyes.

"I was _not _going to risk getting punched in the face. I remember that party when we were fifteen when Craig Anderson tried to kiss you. He ended up with a broken nose." Letty laughed at that comment.

"Yeah, I remember," she grinned. Dom was glad the tension in the car had eased, although he was still feeling slightly anxious. "And just for the record, I have gotten better since the last time we kissed." That was an invitation if Dom was ever going to get one. He reached over the centre console of the car, one hand sliding behind her head and into her hair, the other sliding over her thigh. When their lips met, Dom could have groaned with want. She was right, she had gotten better. Their lips fused together and their tongues rolled over each others, Letty shifting around in her seat, one leg folded underneath her as his hand continued to grip her thigh, moving upwards so that his thumb was rubbing against the crotch of her jeans. Letty let out a breathless sigh as she pulled away. Dom gave her the space she needed, leaning against the back of his chair. She looked up at him through her thick lashes, those pretty brown eyes dancing.

"You ever thought we would be doing this again after four years?" Dom gave her a small grin.

"Honestly? I actually think I fell in love with you the day you broke our window with the football," he replied sheepishly. Letty laughed. "Or maybe when Vince said you didn't know how to change a tyre and you gave him a black eye." She shrugged and licked her lips. Dom leaned over and touched her cheek lightly. "Either way, I'm glad I'm with you now." She nodded and slung a leg over him, pulling herself over so that she was straddling him. Dom instantly pressed his lips against hers, his hands grasping her ass and pulling her down hard against his groin. "You...Were right..." he managed to murmur.

"Hm?" Letty mumbled, too focussed on his tongue to put words together in a sentence.

"You did get better at kissing."

_Leave a review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
